Guide talk:Ranger
Needs moar links, but its a start. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 21:53, 15 August 2007 (CEST) First off, beast mastery comment is wrong, look at a thumper/iWay warrior. Intro needs expanding etc. I'll do it all later, but im too lazy too now [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 23:15, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Now thats an intro, lolz. Maybe a bit long, needs paragraphing and sectioning and stuff. And cleaning up. Meh. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 00:03, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :tbh, that intro is too verbose. Most of that will be explained in the tactics section or throughout the guide. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 00:51, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::I know, thats what i was saying really. I think there should be a basic guide for classes, i.e your monk one, then an extremely indepth one for people who want to know that sort of thing. Because i can write pages and pages. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:07, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::Fixed your intro. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 06:05, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Rawr [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 14:23, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Damn it! Follow the formatting of the other guides! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 19:36, 16 August 2007 (CEST) you left out barrage rangers -_-. Alpha fireborn 20:38, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Thats because there is no way in hell I'm writing the PvE bit. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 22:16, 19 August 2007 (CEST) I suggest adding this build somewhere showing what the standard bow ranger's bar is. prof=range/monk expert=12+1+1 wilder=9+1 marksm=9+1 protec=3optionalShotShotPoisonTouchStrideUnguentSignet/build Because that is basically every good bow ranger with an elite here optional.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 12:55, 16 November 2007 (CET) :lern2magebane, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:16, 16 November 2007 (CET) theres nothing in this guide about the different types of bows 65.78.6.239 21:24, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Ill do that tomorrow. Have PC apps again, so tons of time. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:48, 22 January 2008 (EST) I used this guide, GameFAQs Ranger Guide to help me when I 1st started playing GuildWars. Heh, it's really outdated but it might have some useful information because I was using it not to long ago and it got me through playing GuildWars fine. Huynh 16:20, 7 February 2008 (EST) :May i ask permission to fix up this guide? Many of the things in here seem icky, your choking new players with all these skills that rangers "must" have to be a ranger, destroying creativity. New players want freedom but with all this stuff about having a condition, 2 interrupts, 1 stance kinda ruins it for them. Even though you might be saying "But But... it's meta" and it works well. New players couldn't care less with meta besides they would learn eventually. A ranger guide is suppose to be a portal to the ranger class showing what they can do and what they can do it with. Not some "Omg run this build or you fail at being a ranger!" type of guide. Huynh Sanity 19:48, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::Look at it this way. Every GW wiki has one of these class guides, and theirs are all easier to find than ours. So in all likelihood, the only time they're going to find ours is once they've learned hao2ranger, and then it benefits everyone involved if they go by those standards. They fail less because they start running good builds and we get fewer retarded builds because there are fewer retarded users because they understand what a good build is. --71.229 19:52, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Thumper Guide? I vote we start an entirely new page for a thumper guide so we can go into detail... @v 20:57, 6 February 2008 (EST) I don't think theres a need for it. Huynh 16:20, 7 February 2008 (EST) Don't forget scythe rangers in PvE too It's pretty common, tbh. (→16:51, 20 February 2009 - ) :Good call, done. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 17:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC)